You Found Me
by In-Love-With-Emmett-Cullen
Summary: We never thought we could ever love and be happy again. We were broken and lost but that all change when we found each other.
1. Bella

**Hi everyone! This is my first FF so try to go a little easy on me lol I would like to thank DayAnnKnight for her help and support. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm about 5'4, brown hair and eyes. I always thought I was decent looking, not over the top, but just decent. I lived in Forks, Washington my entire life. My parents Charlie, chief at Forks Police Station, and my mom Renee is an English teacher at Forks Elementary. I've had a pretty good life. I did well in school; good grades, nice friends and had even fallen in love.

Jacob and I have known each other since we were in diapers. His parents, Billy and Sarah, are my parents close friends. Whenever there was a bonfire, BBQ or just too simply hang out they will call each other up. That's how Jacob and I became so close.

We were best friends for a long time but as time flew by we started seeing each other differently. We were both to shy to say anything so we kept it to ourselves but that silence didn't last long. One evening Jacob called me to invite me to a bonfire for teenagers only. No parents. I was super excited. Finally a little bit of freedom I thought.

On our way there Renee was giving me a lecture on boys and how boys act around pretty girls. To top it off, my dad was telling my mom to stay quiet and not put any ideas in my head about boys and what not. He even stopped the car to say that if any of the boys made a move on me he will hunt them down. No one touches his little girl and gets away with it. Ladies and gentlemen, the over-protective father award goes to Charlie Swan!

Is not like I'm going to fall for whatever a guy says. They should have a little bit more of faith in me but oh well I guess is part of a parents job to worry so I just stay quiet and nod occasionally like I'm really paying attention. In all my parents blabbering my mind drifts of to Jacob.

Does he like me?

Would he get jealous if another boy talks to me?

Does he even care?

Ughh this is frustrating. I shouldn't care what he thinks. He shouldn't be on my mind all the time. I'm only sixteen. I still cry when I watch The Lion King, besides I'm his best friend and am ok if he doesn't feel the same way. I mean of course it would be nice if he liked me but if he just wants me to be his friend that's fine with me.

I was still on my little world when we arrived at Jacob's house. Not one minute has pass since I arrived and he was already opening the door and hugging me, crushing me is more like it.

"Bella I'm so happy that you came" he said screaming in my ear.

"I'm glad I came too but Jake let me get out of the car first. I need to breathe" I said between gasps.

"Oh sorry" but his smile said otherwise.

I started giggling a little while getting out of the car. Why am I giggling like a little girl with a crush? Oh yeah that's right because I am a little girl with a crush, except this girl is crushing on her best friend.

"Bella are you ok? Why are you blushing?" he asked bringing me back to reality.

"Oh is nothing. Your hug took a lot of air out me" I told him joking. His laughter was music to my ears.

How can he at sixteen be so good looking? Isn't this age supposed to be awkward and getting acne all over the face but not him. His skin is flawless, he gets a little bit taller everyday and his smile makes my heart beat faster.

Wow Bella you got it bad. Keep it cool or else he will know that you like him but what if I want him to know? This can't be happening, I'm arguing with myself. I must be losing it.

"Hellooooooo? Is anybody home?" he asked while waving his hands around my eyes.

"Yes Jacob I'm here" I said a bit harshly.

"Yesh sorry. Didn't mean to offend you" he said sounding hurt and you did that because you're an idiot, way to go Bella.

"Jake I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind tonight"

"Well what is it Bella? You know you can count on me for anything" and there he goes again being wonderful.

"I know Jake" I told him smiling."But this is something I have to figure on my own. I hope you understand"

"I do Bells I do" he said nodding and opened his arms to me. I smiled and closed the distance between us.

"Are you guys going to stay up there all night? Get your behinds down here before I carry you both" Paul yelled.

"Uh, let's go Bella. Paul carrying me will hurt my pride, and manly side" he said while breathing deeply getting his chest to rise up.

"What manly side you're talking about Jacob? When you played dress up with me when we were five or when you were caught playing Barbie with me when we were seven?" I said while laughing.

"Bella! That is top secret." He said while looking around checking that no one heard me.

"Your secret is safe with me" I said giggling.

"Yeah right" he said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go Jacky" I said laughing.

"Uh, Bella you're going to get it"

I started running hoping I won't trip. He was growling, running very fast. Just a little bit more Bella I thought.

"Kim! I need help. Big bad wolf wants to be eat me" I yelled at her.

"Don't worry Bella we got your back!"

In that moment Emily, Leah, Kim and Claire charge at Jacob like pack animals.

" Noooooooooooo! Guys help me! I won't survive this" he said pleading

I look at the guys and saw nothing but fear in their eyes. HA! Good for them. They should be scare of us.

"Please girls, I promise I won't do anything to Bella, just please let me be free!" he was now on his knees begging.

Poor guy. I should stop this, but is way too funny.

"Ok Jacob Black, we won't do anything to you, but if you screw up once, be afraid be very afraid!" Wow who knew Claire could be scary. Jacob looks like his going to be sick.

"I won't I promise."

"Good. Now party time!"

The girls sat together while Paul, Sam, Jacob and Seth went to play football. We cheered for them for a while but we got tired of them yelling over who's really winning so us girls talked, gossip a little, I mean common we are girls. While I was talking to Kim I notice this guy sitting next to Embry. He looked like he was around eighteen. He had deep brown eyes and a very sweet smile. He looked up to me, I quickly looked back at Kim.

"Kim, who is that?" She looked at where I was looking and smiled.

"His name is Shane, his Embry's cousin. Came here to spend summer vacation."

"Oh" Good answer Bella.

"Yeah oh" she said giggling a little.

We continued talking until the guys came back saying that they wanted food. No surprise there. Kim and I got up to help Emily serve while Leah and Claire got everyone drinks. Once the guys were eating, we served ourselves. I was going to sit next to Jacob, but Claire beat me to it so I took the only vacant place next to Shane.

"Hi I'm Shane" he said extending his hand.

"Bella, nice to meet you Shane" I said shaking it.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Bella"

I smiled at him and started to eat. We sat in silence for a while. Hearing everyone else around us. I kept noticing Jacob looking at me kind of weird, but I was not sure what was his problem so I let it go, for now.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself" I looked at Shane and saw curiosity.

"Well I'm sixteen. I've been taking ballet since I was three and in my spear time I read. What about you?"

"I'm eighteen. Came here for summer vacation, I'm from California and in my spear time I like to surf."

"Sounds interesting. Do you think you can teach me how to surf?" I asked smiling a little.

"Well Bella is not something I can teach you overnight. If you want to learn how to surf, you're going to be with me all day for a couple of weeks and I'm not an easy person. You think you can handle that?" He asked smirking.

Hmmmm…..could I? Guess we are going to find out.

"Yes I can handle it" I said filling confident.

"Alright is a date" he said smiling ear to ear.

I laugh at his reaction and we continued talking. I could feel someone looking at me but I didn't want to break the conversation with Shane so I let it go. The night continued with laughter, music and food. When it was time to go, I gave Shane my number and told me to wake up early tomorrow to begin my surf lesson. I was super excited. I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents though. I hope they let me go.

I was walking towards my dad's car and I saw Jacob talking to my dad, he looked mad and my mom worried. When I reached them, my dad looked at me angry, Jacob proud and my mom looked like she didn't know what to do.

"What's going on dad?"

"Well what's going on is that Jacob told us that you have a date with an eighteen year old and that he is going to teach you how to surf, over my dead body young lady. You're not going to date an eighteen year old let alone go surfing with one." His face looked like it was about to explode.

I've only yelled at my father once when I was three. I wanted cookies before dinner, he said no and I made my first tantrum. I learned my lesson after my punishment of no eating any type of candy for a week. But this is different. This is about Jacob telling this to my father when he had no right, this is about my father yelling at me, embarrassing me in front of everybody when he could've waited until we got home and this is about my mom not doing anything to stop it.

I'm not three years old anymore. I'm sixteen and ill handle this like the young mature woman that am becoming.

"Goodnight Jacob" I said without a care in the world and walked to the car.

My parents followed behind me. The ride home was quiet, very quiet. The tension was shocking me. Once we arrived home dad said that he wanted to talk to me about what happened.

"Ok let's talk about how you yelled at me in front of everybody instead of talking to me about it once we got home, and how you embarrassed me in front of my friends, and you mom watching all of this and instead of telling dad to calm down, you just stood there doing absolutely nothing" I was on the verge of tears so I walked to my room not bothering saying goodnight and going to bed.

The next day when I woke up I could hear whispers down stairs. I went to the bathroom and once I was done, I went down stairs. When I arrived to the kitchen I saw my mom and dad talking to Jacob and Billy. Probably plotting on how to sink me lower.

"Good morning sweetie" said dad.

"Good morning father" I said without even looking back at him. "So what brings you guys here?" I asked directly to Billy.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Jacob asked

"About?"

"Can we go outside for a walk?" he asked pleading with his eyes.

I took a deep breath and walked outside taking the lead. Once I reached our log, I sat down and he did the same. Nothing was said the first couple of minutes. He looked like he was thinking of what to say so I let him take his time.

"Bella I'm really sorry"

" Sorry for what Jacob? Telling my dad about Shane, butting in on my business. You had no right in doing that Jacob." I told him getting upset

"I know I know. I just couldn't help it"

"What do you mean you couldn't help it?" I asked confused.

He looked at me in that moment with such intensity that I couldn't look away. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. He started to move closer to me, looking down to my lips then to my eyes searching for permission. He found what he was looking for and moved closer towards me. We were inches apart, our bodies moving on their own. I couldn't handle what was about to happen and quite frankly I didn't want to. His lips touched mine and it was like nothing I felt before.

I've only been kissed once. It was at Leah's thirteen birthday party. We were playing spin the bottle and I got Mike Newton. That kiss was horrible. Not only did he have bad breath but when he kissed me, he couldn't control his tongue and slobber all over my mouth. I brushed my teeth like ten times after that. This wasn't anything like that. This kiss made my lips feel warm; my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my body and start flying across the forest.

My body had a mine of its own. I couldn't help my hands going to his hair, his neck and his face but soon enough he stopped and looked at me. His smile was so big I thought it was going to break his face. I shouldn't be talking; mine probably looked the same way.

"Bella"

"Jacob"

"I love you"

If possible my smile grew bigger. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me! Oh my god, I haven't answered him yet. His waiting Bella. Tick tock tick tock.

"I love you too" It is possible someone's smile can get bigger. His reached his ears.

"Is it cheesy to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"A bit" I laughed

"Well I'm a cheesy guy" He said chuckling.

He took both my hands and looked at me. "Bella Swan will you like to be my girlfriend?"

"YES!"

And there you have it. We dated all through high school. We went to Seattle University together. I majored in Business Administration and Jacob in Mechanical Engineering. On my twentieth birthday, we went to Forks for a family dinner at my house. Everyone was there. Billy, Sarah, my parents and all our friends. Once everyone was seated Jacob stood up, made a toast, then he went on one knee and proposed. I was crying when I gave him my answer. He just kissed me and whispered how much he loved me. We heard congratulations from everyone. Sarah and my mom were crying. Billy and my dad were smirking at us. They knew all along this would happen.

After that day everything else was just a blur. We set the date, the girls planned everything, Kim was my maid of honor and Emily, Leah and Claire my bridesmaids. Everything was set. The wedding was small just our family and closes friends, exactly how I always imagine it.

Now two years later and we are happier than ever. We decided after graduation to stay in Seattle. I was going to open my own ballet study and Jacob got a job at the Seattle Airport repairing airplanes.

Jacob has been hinting about starting a family. I'm not going to lie; I'm a little scared about it. I've always wanted kids but I'm worried that I won't be a good mom. We have to sit down and talked this out. When he comes home tonight I'll bring it up.

The only problem with that was he never came home.

Here I was sitting at church looking at a coffin, my Jacob was in it sleeping peacefully. The minister is talking about him, saying all of what Jacob accomplished in his twenty two years of life. I can hear him but I'm not really listening, I can see other people crying but I can't make out their faces. I feel like the walls are spinning when they are not moving. Is this how you feel when someone you have loved all your life is suddenly gone?

The minister finishes. Everyone around me is talking saying sorry for your lost. Jacob's mom is sitting next to me crying her eyes out for her only son she has lost. Billy is next to her trying to stay strong for her but he looks like his going to break down any minute. My mom is on my other side, trying to comfort me. I feel like a rock. I don't feel anything. I can't cry, I can't scream, I can't do anything but just sit here and have flashbacks of our life together.

Everyone heads to Billy and Sarah's house. I sit in the sofa and just look at the picture they have of Jacob when he was five, covered in mud. He was always so happy.

Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to lose my best friend, my husband?

Everyone leaves. My mom wants me to stay with her for a couple of days, I agree. When I lay on my old bed, I just look at the roof. My mind keeps giving me flashbacks. When he told me he loved me, when we made love for the first time, when we got married. Even though I'm having them I can't cry, I can't do anything but just look at roof. I look at the clock 5:15 a.m. I've been up all night.

The days passed and I just answered when spoken to. I don't make conversation because I don't want to. I decide to head back to Seattle. My parents insisted on coming with me. When we arrived at our apartment my mind drifts to when we bought it. I open the door and suddenly I'm hit with his smell like he was just here. I stay frozen in the doorway looking everywhere. His shoes were close to the door were he would leave them sometimes; the dining room had his laptop and all his work just like he left it. It finally hits me, his gone and I breakdown. I let it all out. Everything that was building inside me burst like a balloon. My mom holds me for hours until I stop crying. I fall asleep in her arms.

I had the strange feeling that I was being watch. I keep walking down the path of the forest and I found our log but someone is sitting there. I walk closer to get a better look. He knows I'm here and smiles, the smile that I've fallen in love with. I ran to him. He held me tight, kissed me.

"I miss you so much Jacob" I sob

"I know Bella, I miss you too but it was time for me to go" he said

He sat down on the log and I sat on his lap.

"Bella I love you so much it hurts but you have to promise me that you will live your life. You will open your dance studio; make all your dreams come true."

"I can't, I can't do it if you're not part of those dreams" I told him crying

He smiled and gently brushed the tears away. "Bella I will be part of those dreams. I will always be there, every step of the way. I will be your guardian angel."

I kissed him, pouring every ounce of my love to him.

"I love you Bella. Never forget that" He started fading away.

"Jacob! Please don't go" I sob.

"Is time to wake up Bella. Promise me you will live your life the fullest. Promise me Bella."

"I will I promise"

The last thing I saw was his smile before he disappeared.

Once I woke up, I started crying quietly. After I calmed down I decided to do what I promise Jacob. I will live my life. I will continue on for him. My first step is moving to a place where I can have a new life, start over and finally have my dance studio in New York.

**The next chapter will be up this weekend. Also I will post on my profile pics of the characters hopefully next week. Press that review button lol I would like to know what you all think.**


	2. Edward

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I've been busy with school. I would like to thank DayAnnKnight and edwardsbeautifulbella for all their help and support. Warning: lemons, lemons, lemons! Lol Enjoy!**

Edward POV

My name is Edward Anthony Masen but if someone dares to call me Eddie, I'll give them a three second head start to run for their life. I'm 6'1, captain of the of the basketball team, I have crazy, untamed reddish hair and green eyes. I'm what all the girls want; popular, smart and most important good looking. Girls would always throw themselves at me, not that I'm complaining, I fuck and walk but I wish one of them would give me a hard time, a girl that won't say yes right away, make it difficult for me but I still haven't found her.

My father, Edward Masen Sr., is a very well known lawyer in Chicago and my mom, Elizabeth Masen, is state senator. My parents have always been busy with their work and keeping the Masen name high in the ranks. They rarely payed any attention to me. I would get out of school, be home at midnight and they didn't even notice. The only one in the house that truly cared for me was Gloria, our house keeper.

She was the best. Of course she can't ground me or tell me what to do but she always gave me advice, would call me if I was still out, just to make sure I was alright. I sometimes wondered if she would've been my mom, how would my life be like? I don't know how it would be like but what I do know is she would've been the best mom ever.

Is it to much to ask for five minutes?

Just five minutes, all of us sitting in the dining room table having dinner like a normal family and just talk about our day. Psh yeah right.

They think that giving me expensive gifts and giving me whatever I ask is there way of saying I love you, well I got news for the two of you, is not. That shows me that you don't want to deal with me but when is time for a charity event, we are all smiles and pretending we are the perfect family. Fuck that! My parents sleep on separate beds, my dad is having an affair with one of his coworkers right under my mom's nose and she is just on la la land, thinking only of her campaign.

So here I am again at my mom's campaign party, smiling and looking like the perfect family. I look around and see Tanya Denali. Her mom, Carmen Denali, works with my mom and her campaign.

"Son, why don't you go and ask Tanya for a dance?" I look at my dad and all I got was the look of you either do it or ill cut your savings.

"Sure" I say annoyed.

Tanya is very good looking with strawberry blonde hair, killer legs and juicy lips but I already fucked her. There is nothing new there. Oh what the hell, ten minutes in the bathroom could be fun.

"Good evening Tanya" I give her the smile that drives all the girls crazy.

She smirks at me; she already knows what I'm thinking.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I have a better idea. Meet me in the hallway." She says walking towards the doors, swaying her hips.

What I told you, ten minutes in the bathroom.

I found her sitting on the stairs. She takes my hand, leads me upstairs and takes me inside the woman's bathroom. I push her against the wall and kiss her everywhere; her lips, neck and chest. She wrapped her legs around me and rubbed her pussy against my dick. I groaned and looked around. I saw the sink and turned, sitting her on it.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now" I whisper in her ear.

She moans and starts moving her hips against my throbbing dick.

"You like this, you dirty whore?"

She moans in respond.

"Answer me!" I said stopping.

"God yes! Please don't stop. Fuck me already!"

"Gladly" I say smirking.

She quickly unbuttoned my shorts pulled them and my boxers down. She then took off her underwear and her skirt while I grabbed a condom from my wallet and slid it on. As I grabbed a hold of my dick and lined us up, I thrust into her, causing her to moan. I grabbed her hips and thrust into her harder.

"Ohhh Edward, harder baby, fuck me harder" she said screaming.

I pounded into her wet pussy harder. I could feel her clench around me, I knew she was close so I teased her clit and bit her neck. She screamed out as she came and a couple more thrust, I exploded.

I slid off her, took the condom off and throw it on the trash. She's already dress and fixing herself up a bit. I pull on my boxers and pants. When we are both presentable, we walk out and flashes of light were everywhere.

Crap! Paparazzi.

"Mr. Masen, are you and Ms. Denali together?"

"Mr. Masen what were you two doing in the bathroom?" Wow stupid question

In all that chaos, I grabbed Tanya by the hand trying to pull her towards me, but she was enjoying all the attention and was not moving. I was trying to push the paparazzi away but Tanya pulled me towards her and kissed me with such passion and intensity that I forgot that the paparazzi were there taking our pictures.

She then looked at me in the eyes and said three most terrifying words to me

"I love you"

The paparazzi were screaming, telling me to say it back to her. I had two options for this one, be an asshole and embarrassed her or two just saying it back to her but that one is a dangerous choice.

What if she is faking it?

Maybe she is but the look in her eyes tells me otherwise. This has been what I've been waiting for right? Someone to love me, but do I want that someone to be Tanya? She gave it to me easy but Tanya is a nice girl, smart, funny and sexy. So what if she gave in easily, she could be a good girlfriend but do I love her? No I don't but in time it could happen.

I don't want to hurt her in front of everyone so ill say it.

"I love you too Tanya" I pulled her to me and kissed her. Our lips moving slowly, enjoying each other. We hear cheers and applause. We pull away from each other but my hands stay around her. My bodyguards make a path for us. The block the paparazzi and we are able to walk outside. I look to the left and I see my parents and the Denali's looking a bit annoyed but not upset.

"Is it true Edward? Are you and Tanya together?" asked mom.

"Yes we are"

"Well son I'm not happy how everyone is going to find out about this and I'm glad you and Tanya are finally together but you two have to be more careful. No more sneaking into bathrooms to do God knows what, understood?"

"Don't worry dad, next time I'll check first if the coast is clear and then we will sneak in, deal?" I told him smirking.

Tanya started laughing when she saw our parents reaction. Dad looked like a deer caught on headlights, mom was speechless, that would be a first, Eleazer looked like he wanted to kill me and Carmen was well Carmen, she didn't care.

I winked at them, took Tanya by the hand and walked outside. We found a bench near the fountain and sat down.

"Look Tanya when I said I loved you.." she cut me off.

"Edward I know you didn't mean it. You said it to not embarrass me, I get it you need time and that's fine with me."

I smiled at her and put my arms around her but didn't say anything. She knew that someday it will happen.

After that day we were inseparable. We fought, made up, break up, make out, it was like that for two years. It drove me insane of the rollercoaster I was in but for some reason it made our relationship work and it made me finally realize how much I truly loved her. I wanted to make her mine, to make her my wife. Wake up with her every morning, sleep with her every night.

Wow Edward, you have turned into such a pussy.

I didn't bother telling my parents about my plans. After I moved out they didn't even bother to call me, they seemed glad they finally got rid of me.

I told Gloria and showed her the ring. She was happy and gave me a hug but something was off with her, she was hiding something from me. When I asked her about it, she just smiled and said she had a lot of things on her mind. I didn't question her after that but I knew something was wrong.

My world came crushing down when I finally got a call from my mother telling me that Gloria was in the hospital.

I grabbed my keys and went straight to the hospital. I ran to the front desk and asked for Gloria Matthews.

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked looking bored.

"Yes!"

"Well sir you are going to have to fill these forms and wait until the doctor calls for you."

"I don't have time for this! Tell me what room is she in?"

"Jackie, what seems to be the problem here?" asked one of the doctors

"There is no problem Dr. Cullen. I got it handled." She said in a flirty tone.

"I see. I am Ms. Matthews's doctor, Dr Cullen."

"Edward Matthews. What happened to my mom?"

"Walk with me."

He didn't say anything until we reached Gloria's room. He looked at me and said "Your mom had a heart attack. Her heart is very weak and we made her feel as comfortable as we can but is just a matter of time." He said sadly.

I just nodded and thanked him for everything he did. I walked in the room and I saw her. She looked pale and wasn't moving. If it wasn't for her breathing and the heart monitor I would've thought she was dead.

I took the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Gloria, I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me and for caring. You are the closes thing I ever had for a mother and I love you." I was crying to this point.

I felt her hand moving and when I looked up, she was looking at me, crying as well.

"I love you too Edward. You are my son; blood has nothing to do with it." She said smiling

I smiled and hugged her. I stayed there until her heart stopped beating.

I called my parents and Tanya. After I was done, I arranged the funeral and burial.

The ceremony was small, she didn't have many family members. Her husband passed away five years ago because of cancer and her only son died in battle.

After the ceremony, everyone left except for Tanya and me.

"Tanya, can you wait in the car for me?"

"Sure." She kissed my cheek and walked out.

I walked to her coffin and said "Gloria, I know you are in a better place and you are with your family once again. I'm going to miss you but I know you will be watching over me like always. I love you." I kissed her coffin and walked back to the car.

A month passed after Gloria's death and everything was going back to normal. I haven't asked Tanya to marry me yet. The timing felt off and she was acting really strange lately.

One night I heard whispers coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed, careful not to be heard and went to the kitchen. Tanya was talking on the phone with someone. I walked closer to make out what she was saying.

"Look I know I said I break it off with him last month but I couldn't do it. Someone close to him died, it just didn't seem right at the time."

"I do love you Laurent. I promise I will do it tomorrow."

Oh God. She is having an affair. She is going to break up with me. She doesn't love me back.

She said bye to the fucker and hung up. I made my presence known in that moment.

"Edward! You scared me." She said nervous.

"Oh I did, sorry about that. So how's Laurent doing?" I asked casually.

"Who?"

"The asshole you are going to dump me for!" I screamed

"No, Edward you don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You are having an affair since God knows when; you told me you loved me! I told you I loved you! You are the first woman I ever said that to, I trusted you Tanya and to think I was going to propose to you tomorrow. You are a selfish, stupid, spoiled little whore and I don't give fuck about you anymore. You thought you were leaving me, sorry babe that's not how I role. I'm leaving you!"

She just stood there speechless, tears running down her face.

I walked back to our room grabbed my suitcase, took anything I could find, grabbed my wallet and phone and walked out.

I took a cab and said "Chicago O'Hare International Airport"

I truly didn't know where I was going; I just needed an escape from everything. Tanya, my parents, and my stupid meaningful life.

When I arrived, I payed the cab driver and went it. I checked the schedule for the next flight and that's when I saw it.

New York here I come.

**Press the review button : )**


	3. Alice

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank DayAnnKnight and edwardsbeautifulbella for all their help and support. Random POV, I know lol Enjoy!**

Alice POV

My name is Mary Alice Brandon but I go by Alice. I'm 4'10", I have short, spiky black hair and blue eyes. I am super hyper and full of energy but because of my attitude people tend to avoid me. They think I am weird. I really don't care what people think of me, I'm very happy of the person I turned out to be. I grew up in Kansas City, Missouri. My dad, John Brandon, works at the Federal Reserve Bank of Kansas City. My mom, Mary Brandon, passed away when I was three years old because of a drunk driver.

I don't remember much of my mom, just her laugh and how she would rub my back when I needed comfort. Dad always talks about her. He never once got sad or hurt whenever I had a question. He loved telling me stories of them when they were younger.

Dad is my best friend, we do everything together. Even though I was raised by a man I didn't missed much. I was still a girly girl but with an edge and I liked it. He taught me how to punch, how to play baseball and how to burp. Yeah I know is kind of gross but hey it could've been a lot worse. I admire my dad a lot. He raised me on his own without anyone's help. His the reason I am who I am and I love him more for never giving up on me.

Since my mom passed, dad hasn't gone out much. Yeah there were a couple of women but he told me none of them clicked. I get what his saying, the right one will appear soon enough and boy was I right about that.

Every year for my birthday, Dad and I go to the Missouri State Fair on Main Street. It was our special father and daughter time.

"Dad, let's go. I want to ride The Twister." I said jumping up and down excited.

"Ugh Alice, give your old man a break. My stomach has not settled yet from The Ferris Wheel."

I gasped in shocked and said "Dad you can't be serious? That soft ride made you sick? Since when has my father, John Brandon, turned into a wimp?" I asked laughing.

"Hey, I still got some fire in me." He said trying to sound brave.

"Prove it. Twenty dollars if you go with me to The Twister and you can't throw up."

"Ha! You got yourself a deal. Let's go to The Twister girly and will see who the wimp really is."

I laughed and followed him to the line. There weren't many people in the ride, so we went in and took our sits quickly. The ride started and I was screaming, laughing, throwing my hands up and dad was looking very green.

"Ha! I won twenty dollars, I won twenty dollars" I sang happily once we were off the ride.

"Fine! Here are your twenty dollars missy but I was still brave."

"Yes you were daddy. You were a very brave man but you are still twenty dollars short." I laughed.

"Whatever Alice. Let's go get some cotton candy."

I was still laughing at him until I accidently tripped on someone.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I asked while pulling her up from the ground.

"Yes I'm fine. No blood no foul."

"Are you sure?" I asked worried.

She laughed and said "Yes, don't worry about it."

"Oh miss, are you ok?" I saw you falling down." Asked my dad while walking towards us.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Well let me at least buy you something."

I looked at my dad and he looked like he was in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Uh-hu this should be interesting, I thought.

I looked at her carefully and she was pretty. Long, curly red hair, grayish eyes and really pale skin.

"What's your name miss?"

"Victoria Kramer." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Victoria. I'm John Brandon and this is my daughter Alice." He said addressing towards me. "Now that we know each other's name, let's grab something to eat, my treat." He flashed her the smile, the smile that my mom fell in love with.

I don't know how to feel about that. His never smiled like that to any of his girlfriends so why is this woman any different from the rest?

She giggled a little and said "I loved to."

Dad seemed to have forgotten all about me once she said those words. They walked together to the hot dog stand, order and he didn't even ask me what I wanted. They grabbed a table and I was still standing there waiting for my dad to say something to me, anything really. When nothing happened, I ordered my food and sat with them.

They talked, laughed, debated and not once did my dad looked my way. I was a bit hurt by this. I mean I'm glad his meet someone that shared his interest in books, movies, politics but he could've added me in there conversation. Whenever I tried to voice my opinion, Victoria would change the subject. It seemed to me that she didn't want me to say anything so I stayed quiet and just listened.

Once we were done eating, dad finally looked at me and said "Alice, can you throw this into the trash?"

Wow I wasn't expecting that. I just smiled, took the tray and threw it into the trash. When I walked back, I didn't see my dad or Victoria. I looked around and I couldn't see them.

They ditched me!

That is just perfect. I went back to the car and stayed there until the fair closed and that's when I saw them walking hand by hand.

"Dad, where have you been? You ditched me!" I told him angry.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you cannot speak and disrespect me like that in front of people especially Victoria. Now get in the car and wait for me."

Tears were now pouring down my face as I heard my dad yelling at me like that. His never done that before. He put Victoria, a stranger before me, his own daughter.

When I looked at her she just smirked and said "You should take Alice home John and when you drop her off you can come back to my place, where we can have some more alone time. You're ok staying on your own for one night, right Alice? "

"Dad doesn't like me being alone in the house at day time, so I don't think he will leave me alone for a whole night." I told her proudly.

"I think you're old enough to stay on your own Alice."

Oh my God, this can't be happening. Did he just say that to me?

"Great! Is settled then. I'll meet you at my apartment in one hour." And then she kissed him. My dad has only known this woman for three hours and his letting her kiss him, his going to her apartment to do God knows what, his leaving me alone for one night.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went in the car, grabbed my iPod and turned up the volume as high as it would go, trying to distract my thoughts.

When dad finally got in the car he didn't say anything or looked at me. I kept glancing at him and he just had a big smile on his face. Once we arrived, he pulled in front of the house, gave me the keys and said "Good night Alice."

I wanted to yell, to tell him to not leave me here in this big house by myself but I couldn't. The pain that I was feeling at the moment didn't let me say anything. I just nodded, grabbed the keys and ran to my house. He didn't even wait til I was in; he just left once I was out the car.

How could he do this to me?

I'm his daughter, his own flesh and blood and his dumping me for some woman who probably doesn't even care for him.

I locked the door and looked around the house. It was dark and cold. I've never felt so alone in my entire life.

Happy birthday to me, I thought.

I didn't even bother turning on the lights. I went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed.

I felt like I was floating, I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't see anything. All I could hear were voices. Little by little I could see a house not far away from where I was. It looked familiar but something was also different. I couldn't figure out what it was but I ran towards it til I was on the porch. I went to the window and took a look inside.

This was my house. I could see pictures of my dad and Victoria holding a baby but where was I? I walked to the window in front of the living room and that's when I saw them. My dad was on floor playing with a little girl that looked about two years old. She had long red hair and blue eyes. Victoria was taking pictures of them and smiling.

I decided to make my presence known and went inside.

"Hi dad."

"I told you to never come back here again Alice." He said angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Get it in your head little girl. I don't love you anymore. I never did and never will. I only love Victoria and Lexi so I'm not going to tell you this again. Get out or I'm calling the police."

I was crying at this point. My worst fear has come true. He doesn't love me, he forgot about me. Victoria was laughing and looking at me evil. I was having a panic attack. I could hear my dad's voice over and over again. I could hear Victoria's laugh and see her cruel and dark eyes all over the place.

I woke up screaming and crying. My heart was going a mile per minute. I looked at my clock and said it was 5:45 a.m. It was only a dream Alice, just a dream. Calm down, breathe in and breathe out. Once I was calm enough, I went to my dad's room and wasn't even shocked when I didn't see him there.

I guess this is how is going to be from now on and how right was I about that.

They did everything together. Spend any free minute they had together. I wasn't daddy's girl anymore. Christmas came and passed, New Year's Eve was spent in my room watching the ball drop in New York.

Whenever I tried talking to dad, Victoria would call or text, is like she had this beeper with her warning her when I would say something to him. I couldn't even tell him that I got accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. I was so excited when I got the acceptance letter that I forgot all about the whole Victoria situation and called my dad at work. He ruined my mood when he told me he was expecting a very important phone call and he couldn't attend to me at the moment.

I got feed up and yelled, cried and he just said "I have to go Alice." And with that he hung up.

I cried in my room for days, my nightmares became worst and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I didn't bother telling him about the letter, I just kept it to myself.

Why bother if he doesn't care.

On spring break my worst nightmare came true when my dad proposed to Victoria and that following summer they got married. Dad got a new wife and I, a stepmother and that's when I became completely invisible. Everything was Victoria this Victoria that. He even forgot about my graduation day.

I needed a distraction from all this so I called my two best friends, Vera and Irina, and we decided to go to the movies and see Just Go with It. I truly needed a good laugh.

While were waiting in line to buy our tickets, Vera said "His cute."

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy that's leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette."

I looked at him and didn't see what Vera saw in him. He looked to be about 6'2" with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes. He caught us looking at him, smirked and winked at me. He gave me the creeps, just standing there watching everyone go in and out of the theater. We bought our tickets and Vera asked me "Don't you think his cute?"

"No. His creepy is what he is."

"Oh please, Alice. His just a guy. I'm going to talk to him."

I tried stopping Vera but she was already in front of him. Irina and I kept a close to her but not close enough to hear what they were talking about. She was giggling and twirling her hair; he was just smirking and eyeing her from head to toes. Uh, really creepy. Vera is truly crazy.

"Vera let's go, our movie is about to start and I want to get a good sit." Irina said.

"Fine." she said annoyed and walked inside the theater with us behind her.

"Thanks a lot Irina. We were having a nice conversation and you had to ruin it."

"Sorry Vera but Alice was right. He is kind of creepy" Irina said shivering a little.

"Well for your information, he was a total gentleman. His name is James and he has his own motorcycle shop."

"Oh he sounds like a dream." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Alice. You're just jealous he was interested in me."

"Yeah, totally jealous." I said while rolling my eyes.

We took our sits and waited for the movie to start. While we were waiting we saw James walk in with another woman.

"Looks like you weren't the only one he was interested in Vera." Irina said.

Vera looked pissed but she had no right to say anything. He wasn't hers so she just glared at the screen.

There was something oddly familiar about the woman he was with. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

"Alice, are you ok?" Irina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"If you say so."

James and the woman took their sits two rows below us. I was about to stand up and take a better look at her but that's when the movie started.

Thank God the movie was good. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I forgot about all the drama in my life and enjoyed the movie with my two best friends.

We were still laughing when the movie ended. While we were walking outside that's when I saw her. She was in the arms of another man, she was kissing him, and she was having an affair. Her long red hair was everywhere. Oh God, I have to tell my dad but wait how do I tell him this?

"Alice, let's go. Vera is here with the car"

I followed Irina to the car, put on my seatbelt and kept quiet for the rest of the ride home. The girls asked me what was wrong with me but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. If I couldn't tell my best friends how in the world could I tell my father?

Once I arrived home, I told the girls good night and went inside. Dad was in the living room watching the football game.

Should I tell him?

If I don't she will keep doing this and the longer I keep quiet the more my dad will be hurt. Just do it Alice, rip it like a band aid.

"Dad there is something that I have to tell you."

He looked up at me and motioned me to sit down. Well that was shocking.

"What is it?"

"Well you see dad.." I was interrupted when Victoria came in.

"Hi baby, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled and kissed him.

I never felt so much rage as I do right now. She is kissing him right after she kissed another guy. Yeah dad may have forgotten about me but he is still my dad and if I have a chance to stop what she is doing I'm going to take it, that's when I exploded.

"Ok that's enough!"

They both looked at me in shock. Dad was about to say something but I put my hand up keeping him quiet.

"Victoria how can you kiss my father, telling him you miss him when thirty minutes ago you were sharing spit with another guy? I saw you at the movies with him and don't deny it." I told her yelling.

She was shocked for a good five seconds and then smirked at me.

"John I feel terrible about this. Alice can't cope with the fact that I'm your wife. She wants us to split up; she doesn't want you to be happy. You know that I love you and only you. When I said our vows at our wedding, I meant each one of them. I'm just sad that Alice can't see how much I love you." She was crying at this point.

"No dad that's not true, she is lying to you. Can't.." I was cut off by him.

"Silence!"

He looked at me and said angry "How could you invent such a lie Alice? Can't you see how much this is hurting her, how much it hurts me? If you can't accept our marriage then you can't be a part of this family."

No.

"You have enough money to live on your own."

NO.

"I'll give you until the end of the summer."

"No, dad please don't do this to me." I screamed crying.

"Is for the good of our marriage Alice." Victoria said.

"You bitch!" I lunged at her, hitting her anywhere I could find.

"Alice get off of her!" dad yelled while pulling me away from her.

"That is it! I was being nice, giving you until the end of summer but I want you out tonight. Pack your bags and stay with a friend."

I looked at him and in that moment I realized he wasn't the man that would chase the monsters away from my room or the man that would give me piggy back rides all over the house, he wasn't my father and I lost him forever.

I ran upstairs crying, grabbing whatever I could find in my room. I went running to my car and left, not bothering to look back to my once happy home.

I called Irina on my way to her house. She was the only one I could count for this. She knew what I've been going through since John meet Victoria. Her parents welcomed me with open arms, not once they asked what happened. They took me in when I needed a family, now more than ever and I would always be thankful for their help.

I couldn't take all the emotions that were building inside me and I collapsed crying. Irina held me all night and for the first time in a long time I fell into a dreamless sleep in the arms of my best friend.

The next morning, I saw a new beginning up in the horizon. My father may have abandoned me, didn't love me anymore but I wasn't going to sit here and mop around waiting for a miracle to happen. I'm going to make my dreams come true and I know what my first move is going to be.

New York City here I come.

**I'm pretty sure all of you are a bit confused but trust me this is going somewhere lol Press the review button, please and thank you : ) **


End file.
